The present disclosure relates to a storage container for drugs, and in particular a storage container for a storage and delivery station for drugs.
Modern automatic blister packaging machines, such as are disclosed for example in WO 2013/034504 A1, depending upon the configuration, include several hundred storage and delivery stations. In each of these a plurality of drug portions of a specific drug is typically stored, and individual drug portions can be delivered on demand. The blister packaging machine typically assembles and blister-packs the drug portions stored in the storage and delivery station for an individual patient according to the administration times prescribed by a doctor.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a storage container, wherein it is ensured that all the drug portions stored in the storage container can be delivered.